


Thinking About The Past

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinking about the past while lying with the love of his life.<br/>An AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About The Past

**_ Third Person's P.O.V. _ **

   Castiel lies down on their bed with the love of his life sleeping besides him. With legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other, he cannot be any more content.

   Castiel (as weird or creepy as it might sound) watches Dean (his lover) sleep. His beautiful freckled face, free of worry lines.

   Dean works hard to make everyone but himself happy.

   That was until he met his angel. Castiel has stuck by Dean's side since they met, helping him in times of need.  
      
    
    
   
   _They were introduced by a mutual friend, Jessica. Dean had been stuffing his face with Pecan pie when Jessica walked up to him with Castiel._

_It was embarrassing for Dean, but Castiel found his pie eating endearing._

_They didn't talk much at first, since Jessica was doing most of the talking. She was getting married to Dean's younger brother, Sam._

_At the wedding, Dean and Castiel didn't spend much time together. They were pulled into different directions by family and friends. They did dance together though, a few slow songs._

_After the wedding, they'd spend all their free time with one another. They would take their lunch break at the same time to eat together, they'd spend nights at the other's place, or just talk on the phone for hours._

_Dean was the one that asked Castiel out one night as they walked to Castiel's job. He was nervous and afraid that he would be rejected, but managed to keep his voice steady and some what confident._

_Castiel agreed to having dinner and had a smile on his face all day._  
  
_Dinner was a success, it was just like hanging out. The only difference was that Dean payed for everything, with the promise that he would let Castiel pay for their next date._

_Having a second date was no question to them, they loved being together and longed to be in a romantic relationship._

_It wasn't until their third date that they kissed. They watched movies and ate Chinese food at Dean's house._

_Dean walked Castiel out and just before his date turned away, Dean grabbed his hand and leaned forward. Castiel rested a hand on Dean's hip, the other was left holding Dean's hand. Their kiss was chaste and lasted until they couldn't breathe._

_Both men couldn't contain their happiness as they said "Goodnight."._

_They'd go on a date about three or four times a month. They went out for about two months before they made it official._

_At around five months into their relationship, they were intimate for the first time._

_They were at Dean's house again. The television was on, but neither of them were paying attention to it._

_Their attention was on each other, they were lazily kissing on the couch while lying down (Castiel on top of Dean)._

_Castiel left Dean's lips to kiss his jaw and neck. Dean's hands were on his boyfriend's hips, trusting him to be in control._

_They eventually made it to Dean's bedroom, taking off articles off clothing along the way._

_Then, it was Castiel trusting Dean._

_They explored each other's body and were gentle with one another. Heat built around them, breathing becoming panting, whispers and moans filled the room._

_It wasn't just sex, it was so much more. It wasn't just a one night stand that Dean was used to. It wasn't rough or desperate._

_That was making love. Gentle. There was no rush, for they had all night and neither had to work the next day. When they reached their orgasm, it was together as they chanted each other's name._

  
_For their two year anniversary, they went to a nice restaurant where they dressed up. They ate their meal, chatting as they did._

_Then after dessert, Dean got down on one knee, a small black box in his hand._

_Castiel didn't expect the speech that came with it, since Dean isn't very good with putting feelings into words._

_Castiel immediately said yes once Dean opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring with angel wings engraved and a sapphire in between the wings._

_They couldn't be any more in love with each other. They trust each other with their life. They both believe they couldn't have found someone any more amazing._  
  


             "What're you thinking about?" Dean's groggy voice snaps Castiel out of his thoughts.

    Castiel looks into Dean's emerald eyes and smiles.

              "About us, and how much I love you." Castiel tells his husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Destiel one shot book on Wattpad.  
> First time posting on AO3.  
> Apologies for any mistakes and thanks for reading!


End file.
